She Will Be Loved
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: One-shot AU Sasuke thought he knew everything about his best friend, Sakura. He found out he was wrong. SasuSaku Song-fic COMPLETE


**Okay I thought of this one-shot a long time ago but I kept on forgetting to type it, so enjoy. This is going to be in Sasuke's POV. It would be cooler if you listen to the song while reading this. Try it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, **_**Twilight**_** or the song **_**She Will be Loved **_**by Maroon 5**

She Will Be Loved

Sasu/Saku One-shot Song Fic

By: Kumiko-oneechan

* * *

Sakura Haruno- The most popular girl in Konoha High. Not just for her looks but she is also very athletic. She has unusual pink hair that reaches down to her waist and big vibrate emerald eyes. Her curves are in all the right places and her skin is so pale she looks like one of those vampires in that _Twilight _book, but her skin suits her.

How do I know this?

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, her best friend. We've been best friends since middle school and I thought I knew everything about her…but I was wrong.

A year ago

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I was getting some things from my locker when I heard Sakura talking to her boyfriend, Kyo.

"Sakura, can you buy me some clothes? I ran out of money." Kyo said with an evil smile. She smiled her beautiful smile and answered,

"Of course, Kyo-kun." She pecked him on his cheek and walked away. I slammed my locker and glared at him. He turned his head and saw me glare at him then smirked and walked away. Everybody knows Kyo is just using Sakura…except Sakura. Even Naruto sees it and doesn't say anything but then again neither do I. Nobody says anything because they don't want to see the most loved and fragile girl cry.

During the rest of the school day, all I did was glare at nothing. Everyone near me backed away as soon as possible except Naruto, who was oblivious.

"Teme, what's wrong?" He asked. I said nothing, hoping he'll leave but unfortunately he didn't, so I did my second option.

"Get the hell away from me dobe." I said coldly. He just growled but went away with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. I quickly went to my car and drove off.

Later

My family and I had dinner in silence…like always until my father started talking about my future. All I did was answer,

"Yes father." through clenched teeth. Then he said,

"You know that Sakura girl is holding you back, she's the same as those other girls that follow you, maybe worse." I stood up so fast my chair fell. Everyone looked surprised but I just kept my head down.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"She's not the same! Screw you father!" I yelled without thinking. My mind suddenly registered what I said and I widened my eyes. I quickly ran outside but not before looking back; my mother and father's face looked surprised, shocked and my brother had a… smile? I shook it off and quickly ran to my car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going but I still drove. I started thinking about what I said and I suddenly felt happy.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Happy that I finally stood up to my father but the 'screw you' part wasn't necessary. I then realized I stopped at a house and cut off my car engine. I looked up and saw I was in front of Sakura's house. I then decided to take my chances and got out of my car. I went up to the door, before I knocked I heard Sakura and her father talking,

"You piece of crap, get me a beer."

"Yes father." I felt my expression go into disgust and anger and knocked on the door.

"Sakura get the freaking door!"

"Yes father." Before Sakura came to the door it started pouring down hard. Sakura opened the door and had a surprised look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. I chuckled and replied,

"I honestly don't know, but I started driving and ended up here." She giggled and I looked confused.

"That's the longest I've heard you talk in a long time." I blushed and looked away while she giggled again.

"Let's go somewhere." I blurted before thinking.

'_What the hell?' _I thought confused.

"Okay." Sakura said smiling. I smirked while she went to go get her jacket and said,

"Father, I'm leaving."

"Whatever." Her father replied. Sakura's eyes flickered with sadness but went back to being happy. I looked at her with concern and she smiled…a fake smile. I shook it off and we quickly ran into my car. We got in and the drive was pretty quiet.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

"So what did you start driving out of nowhere?" Sakura asked. I was startled by her question but didn't let it show. I looked at her and answered,

"I uh yelled at my father and freaked out."

"Why did you yell at him?"

"He was talking about you." I mumbled, blushing a little.

"What? I didn't hear you Sasuke-kun."

"He was making fun of you." I said a little louder while I looked away, blushing a lot. She said nothing until we reached a coffee shop.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said smiling with a coffee in her hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and said,

"Stop that Sakura." Her smile faltered and asked,

"Stop what?"

"Stop fake smiling." I told her seriously. Her lips then turned into a frown and she said,

"Oh. Only Naruto's been able to see through it. He's been telling me that for years." Suddenly I felt angry.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

'_Why isn't the dobe telling me?' _I thought.

"I told him not to tell anyone." She finished quietly. We stayed quiet and the only sound between us was breathing and sipping coffee.

"I know about it." She said suddenly. I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I know about Kyo using me." She said sadly.

"What? Then why don't you do anything?" I asked angrily. She lifts her head and I saw tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Because I want to feel loved, even if it's fake." She answered. I looked at her and wiped away a tear from her face.

"A lot of people love you Sakura."

"No, they just love what I am, not who I am." She replied bitterly.

"I love you Sakura." I said softly. She must of heard me because her eyes widened.

"You do?" She asked. I looked at her straight in her eyes and said,

"Yes, I love who you are Sakura." She smiled a true smile and said,

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." This time I was surprised and asked,

"Then why are with Kyo?"

"I thought you didn't like me so I decided to just go out with other-" I suddenly kissed her and she kissed back. We pulled apart from the lack of air and blushed. We silently left the coffee shop and went into my car. For the first time in years, I felt myself smiling.

I dropped her off at her house and went home. I then realized it stopped raining but shrugged it off. All the lights were off so I silently went up to my room. Before I got to my room I bumped into Itachi.

"Good job, little brother." Itachi said then disappeared. I was confused but shrugged it off and went to my room to sleep.

Next Day

This morning when I went downstairs, my father apologized saying,

"I'm sorry about talking about your friend but you will still take over the company." I had the urge to roll my eyes but instead I said,

"Girlfriend, father. She's my girlfriend." He looked at me surprised and said nothing, so I left for school. I walked in school and as usual my fangirls were screaming my name. I paid no attention to them and went to look for Sakura. I saw her talking to Kyo. I was about to go over there until I saw his surprised face.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

He looked up and saw me. He growled and I smirked in victory. Sakura then looked at me and smiled. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. All the fangirls started crying but I heard them saying that they knew we were going to end up together. I was a little surprised but didn't show it.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go to homeroom." I nodded and we walked together with our hands intertwined. When we got in, Naruto yelled,

"FINALLY TEME! It took you long enough." I twitched a little but looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Yeah, finally."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye _

_

* * *

_

**I know in the beginning it matches by not the end, but please bear with it :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
